


Unhealthy Competition

by crime_n_passion



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_n_passion/pseuds/crime_n_passion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know about the competition between these two in the early days. I thought I'd write a story about it. There is very slight M/F in it too but not enough to put it in a category. It took me nearly a month to write this and I don't know why. It was a challenge. But here it is and I'm glad it's finally over!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Competition

After their success of their self-titled album, Duran Duran was getting ready to record a followup record. They already had a concept for and it, and it was to be named ‘Rio’. Before they were set to go into the studio, the band was summoned into a meeting with the record label. They all sat around a conference table at EMI in London talking about mundane stuff such as record advances, studio time, possible tour dates in the future, and more. As they were finishing their meeting, one of the record execs spoke up to bounce a new idea off the band:

“We’ve really been noticing how John is being received by the fans,” the exec said. “We’re going to schedule him a solo photo shoot and get his face out on some of the teen magazines.”

John looked at the floor, awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being thought of as a sex symbol. In fact, he had been rather awkward growing up and the entire notion embarrassed him.

Simon’s eyes went wide, “Wait, WHAT!?” He exclaimed as he sat forward. “But I’M the lead singer! He’s just the BASSIST,” he said, drawing out the word ‘bassist’ and rolling his eyes.

“HEYYYY!” John looked up and frowned at Simon. “We’re all equals here!”

“Yes but it’s the lead singer who is supposed to get the attention. Or the guitar player,” he nodded towards Andy, “not the bloody bassist!”

Nick chimed in with his famous slow Brum drawl, “Simon, calm down. If the label thinks this will help promote the band then just go with it.”

Simon rolled his eyes at Nick. He slumped back in his chair, crossed his arms, and started pouting like a 5 year old child who had just been told ‘no’ by his father. “Fine. Whatever,” Simon huffed under his breath.

“Great! Then it’s settled!” The record exec smiled. “I believe we’re done here. John, I’ll call you in a few days to let you know the date for the shoot.”

“Thanks,” John said quietly, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than was already brought forward.

The band got up to leave and Simon was still fuming and glaring towards John. John didn’t dare look at Simon, he knew that it was already an awkward situation and he didn’t want it to get out of hand.

John made it through the photoshoot like a pro. His face was plastered all over several of the music magazines and it really launched the band forward as the teenage girls lusted after him. The group was starting to notice that they couldn’t go anywhere anymore without crowds of young girls screaming at them and asking for autographs. However it wasn’t just John they were screaming for - Simon, Nick, Roger and Andy were also getting their share of attention too.

Duran Duran had entered the studio to start recording the new album and the rest of the band started noticing there was a sort of a competition going on between John and Simon. They were barely speaking to each other, and if one of them had an idea for the record, the other one thought he had a better idea. Nick, Roger and Andy shrugged it off and figured it was a healthy competition that would actually make the finished product the best it could be.

After the album was finished, the group was whisked off to the exotic location of Sri Lanka to start shooting videos for their singles. Russell Mulcahy was the director and they all sat down to talk about concepts for the songs. Russell talked about ‘Hungry Like The Wolf’ and how Simon would take the lead role and storm through the jungle in pursuit of an exotic female.

“What about the rest of us?” John piped up. “I hope we’re just not going to be standing in the background while he’s out chasing birds through a bloody forest!”

“He’s the lead singer, John. He needs to be in the forefront of the video,” Russell explained, patiently.

Simon sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile and crossed his arms proudly. He was finally going to get the attention he deserved.

“I tell you what, John,” Russell said as an idea flickered through his mind. “We’ll have a brief scene where a beautiful girl grabs you into a smoldering kiss.”

John smiled as he thought of the idea, “I also want to be shirtless!” He childishly demanded as Simon rolled his eyes at the ridiculous level John had sunken to.

“John, you know how you get when you go to the beach,” Nick reminded him. “You’ll get a bad sunburn and then we’ll have to call off the shoot.”

“Fine then, shirtless under a blazer,” John huffed, so he could get his fair share of the female attention. Russell agreed that would be fine and John had a smirk of satisfaction that played over his face as he looked pointedly at Simon. The rest of the group just shook their heads at how infantile this competition between John and Simon had started to become.

The video went off without a hitch and two more videos for ‘Save A Prayer’ and ‘Lonely In Your Nightmare’ followed. Duran Duran wrapped up in Sri Lanka and were very pleased with the way their mini films turned out.

—————-

A couple months later, four of the guys decided to go on a holiday to Antigua while Andy was on his honeymoon. Simon and John still weren’t really on speaking terms. They would be civil to each other, but they weren’t best mates like they were with Nick, Roger, and Andy. They spent their time swimming, soaking up the sun, and partying like the young lads they were. They also spent a lot of time in nightclubs flirting with the beautiful, exotic women and oftentimes Simon and John would notice the same girl. Sometimes John would get to her first, other times Simon would - which usually left the other man to sulk.

The record label brought up the idea of flying Andy in and shooting a video for the title track while they were still in Antigua. Once again, John and Simon competed for air time and argued with the director about it. The rest of the band had just about enough of their little war and so they came up with the idea that all five guys in the band would have equal amount of time on screen while they poked fun of themselves. Both John and Simon agreed to the idea, and the video shoot begun.

In one scene, all five were to be on a yacht that sailed the seas of the Caribbean. Nick wasn’t overly thrilled with the idea as he could succumb to seasickness on any moving watercraft, but he went along with it for the good of the band. Simon sat on the mast of the boat and was singing along to the playback track while the rest of the group was in the background. John didn’t particularly like being in the background of this particular scene, so during the shooting he took matters into his own hands and unexpectedly tossed Andy over the side of the boat just to get some attention. He threw his head back and laughed wildly as the guitarist fell over the side and splashed into the water.

“Are you trying to drown him??” Nick frowned at the bassist. “Not to mention there are deadly jellyfish and SHARKS in the ocean.”

John couldn’t contain his laughter that he had dunked Andy and as the boat circled around to retrieve the guitarist out of the water.

“You’re a bloody, arsewipe, Johnny!” Andy glared at him and scolded John while he climbed the ladder back onto the boat, completely dripping wet.

“Sorry!” John giggled as he covered his mouth and tried to hold back his laughter at Andy who looked like a drowned rat.

“Can we get back to what we’re actually here for??” Simon said impatiently as he crossed his arms, sick of John’s antics.

“I was just trying to have a bit of fun!” John angrily glared back at Simon.

“Well your FUN is ruining the scene,” Simon replied and matched his glare.

“Oh so you’re the director now??” John huffed as he balled his fists, almost ready to get into physical blows.

“Boys, boys! Knock it off! I’m literally sick of being on this bloody boat and would like to get on with it!” Nick yelled at them both as he was very green from all of the motion of the yacht.

The band finished the video without any more incident and then they all flew back to London to prepare for their upcoming tour.

——————

There was a photoshoot scheduled for the tour booklet and each of the guys were in the dressing room doing their makeup and hair before the shoot. John was putting on some eyeliner in the mirror as Simon looked over his shoulder at his own reflection, trying to fix his hair.

“Do you mind??” John glared at him in the mirror. “I’m trying to put on makeup!”

“No one’s stopping you! I’m just fixing my hair!” Simon replied, angrily.

“Well fix it in another mirror, this one’s mine!” John huffed.

Simon rolled his eyes and went to go share a mirror with Nick instead. Nick raised an eyebrow towards them both and then sighed knowing today was going to make for a very long day.

The band finished their primping and then went out to the area where the backdrop had been set up for the shoot. They were all dressed in black and red military style uniforms with perfectly coifed hair and makeup. The photographer was setting up his camera and loading it with film as they walked in.

“There you are!” He smiled at the band, “You all look great!”

The guys smiled back and each shook his hand and made their introductions. As John was shaking hands with the photographer, the photographer spoke to him specifically, “I heard ‘Hungry Like A Wolf’ and I really loved your lyrics!” he said to the bassist.

Before John could answer, Simon stepped forward and spoke up and was almost red with fury. “It’s called ‘Hungry Like THE Wolf’, and the lyrics are MINE!”

The photographer looked confused for a minute as he looked between John and Simon and then looked back to John, “So he writes the lyrics but you sing them?” he asked him, completely baffled.

Simon butted in once again and shoved John to the side to correct the ignorant photographer, “I sing the lyrics! I’M the lead singer, not HIM!”

The photographer blushed slightly from his embarrassing mistake and apologized to Simon, “Oh I’m so sorry! I just assumed he was the singer!”

Simon’s eyes narrowed at the photographer and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the harsh words out, Nick stepped in to diffuse the situation, “Okayyy then, let’s get on with the shoot.” He said as he yanked Simon by the arm towards the backdrop.

Simon was still livid, but he stood there quietly with his arms crossed as he was fuming. 

The band was posed in a variety of ways as the photographer took rolls of photos. John and Simon were the tallest of the band, so they were made to stand in the back a few times so that the others could be seen, but they spoke no words to each other. Simon was growing weary of this shoot and was cranky with the photographer that he hated anyway. Simon had about reached his limit of patience and was starting to get moody.

“Are we finished yet, or are we going to be here all bloody day?” He said angrily.

Nick turned around and frowned at the singer, “Calm down, Simon. We’re almost finished.”

“Well we had better finish soon, I’m sure John has some more lyrics to write!” He snarked. He couldn’t help himself.

“HEYYY!” John said as he flashed an angry look to Simon.

“STOP IT!” Nick growled at the both of them as he stepped between them. “We’re almost done so both of you KNOCK IT OFF!”

The photographer took just a few solo shots of each of the members and then the shoot was over. Afterward everyone but Simon started chatting amongst each other about how the various shots were going to look. Simon had immediately stormed out of the room and headed back to the dressing rooms without a word.

Nick watched Simon storm off and rolled his eyes and pulled John to the side, “Okay this has got to stop! What’s up between you and Charley this time?”

“I can’t help that he’s a jealous bastard! I did nothing wrong!” John huffed.

“Maybe not today, but you two have been at each other for months now. How can we have a band if our members are constantly snarking at each other??” Nick replied.

“I don’t know what you mean!” John said arrogantly as he crossed his arms defensively, but knew full well what Nick meant. He was very aware of his constant competition with Simon and he would never let the singer win if he had anything to say about it.

“Oh I’m very certain you know exactly what I mean, Nigel! This ends NOW. Come on,” He said as he yanked John by the arm into the dressing room.

Simon was in the room pacing back and forth in frustration with his hands on his hips looking down at the floor. He looked up and saw Nick and John enter the room.

“Now I want you two to make up,” Nick said as he shoved John towards Simon. “We’re supposed to be a band and we can’t be a tight unit if you two are constantly carrying on.”

John and Simon looked at each other directly in the eye as Nick spoke. They heard his words, but each of them could be very stubborn and neither one was going to make his apology come first. Nick stood there waiting for one of them to speak, but when it wasn’t coming, he pinched John hard on the ear.

“OWW! Bloody hell!” John growled as he glared at Nick and rubbed the pain from his ear.

“Say it!” Nick demanded.

“Fine. I’m sorry then!” John glared at Simon.

“Charley??” Nick prompted the singer to reply.

Simon rolled his eyes and huffed, “Sorry.” He said reluctantly to John, but he didn’t really mean it.

“Good. Now there will be no more snarking at each other. You aren’t being fair to the rest of the band!” Nick said with satisfaction.

———————

A couple months later the band went on a world tour to promote the Rio album. John and Simon continued their competition almost nightly as they fought for groupie attention backstage. One particular night, Simon was chatting up a beautiful model in the corner of the VIP area. John was watching from afar as Simon had gone after the most beautiful girl in the room. He felt a sting of jealousy that they singer had gotten to her first. Simon had been flirting with her for nearly an hour when he excused himself momentarily to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he saw John had taken his place and was flirting with the gorgeous woman Simon had worked so hard to charm.

Simon angrily stormed over to where they were standing and yanked John around by the shoulder, “You know I was talking to her first! I only left for a minute to go to the loo!” he growled.

“Well too bad then, you shouldn’t have left,” John said arrogantly as he turned back around and smiled again at the girl and resumed their conversation.

Simon had had enough of John. He yanked John around again and balled his fist and punched him squarely in the jaw. John stumbled backwards and fell on his ass as he rubbed his cheek. The entire backstage crowd gasped as they heard the commotion.

“I KNOW YOU DIDN’T JUST HIT ME!” John spat at Simon as he scrambled to his feet to retaliate.

Roger, Andy and Nick came running over to step in between them.

“STOP IT! This isn’t what mates do to each other!” Andy yelled between them.

“He purposefully stole my girl!” Simon said angrily as he and the bassist never broke eye contact.

“Get over it, Charley! There are plenty of girls here!” Nick scolded him. “And YOU,” he said as he turned to John, “need to quit provoking Simon!”

“He bloody well left!” John yelled. “It was all fair game then!”

“I left to go to the bathroom, you bastard! You knew I was talking to her first!” Simon growled.

Both the singer and the bassist struggled to get out of the grips of their band members’ arms so they could tear each other to shreds. Their feud had come to a breaking point as the months of their competition had went on and now finally exploded into physical violence.

“Come on. We’re getting you out of here,” Andy said to Simon as he and Roger both started to shove him out of the backstage area to cool off.

Simon reluctantly complied as he stared John down one more time, “Try that again and next time your pretty face won’t be so lucky!” he screamed to the bassist.

“FUCK OFF!” John growled to Simon. “Next time you’ll be the one on the bloody floor!!”

“COME ON!” Andy said again as he yanked Simon by the arm and took him outside behind the stage door. Andy, Simon and Roger all stood together in the cool air outside of the arena. Andy offered Simon a fag and he took eagerly it while Andy flicked his lighter in front of Simon’s face to light it. Simon took deep pulls off the cigarette as he paced back and forth trying to stamp down his anger.

“You need to let this go, Charley,” Andy said carefully. “The band is doing so well now, we can’t have you and Johnny fighting all the time.”

“He’s a right bastard!” Simon growled. “I don’t know if I even want to be in a band with him!” He said as he still continued to pace.

Andy sighed, “You know that’s not true, mate. Both of you want this band. We’ve worked so hard and it’s finally starting to come together. Can’t you just try to get along? For the sake of the group, yeah?”

Simon muttered to himself and was finally starting to calm down. He realized that all of his dreams of being famous were now starting to pay off and he didn’t want to jeopardize it just because of his feud with John.

“Fine. I’ll stop if he stops. It’s not all my bleedin’ fault you know!” Simon argued.

“Aye, but Nick will talk to him. I’m sure he’s getting an earful right now. So just stop this and let’s say this never happened,” Andy replied. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Simon sighed as he stamped out his cigarette on the ground.

“If we go back inside can you apologize?” Andy asked carefully.

Simon rolled his eyes at he guitarist, “Yeah, I guess..”

They went back inside and Andy had been right. Nick was in the corner scolding John and warning him about his behaviour towards Simon. Simon walked over to where they were talking and looked softly at John.

“Hey….I’m sorry, mate. I shouldn't have hit you,” Simon apologized humbly and then looked down at the floor.

John was stubborn and wasn’t ready to forgive just yet, but Nick cleared his throat loudly towards the bassist.

“Fine. Truce then,” John stiffened his jaw and replied evenly.

“This can’t go on, Johnny. Let’s not do this anymore. I will respect your boundaries if you respect mine,” Simon sighed.

John saw Simon was being sincere so he relented with a big sigh, “Okay then. I’ll try harder too. We can’t do this if we’re gonna have a band.”

Simon offered his hand to John and John shook Simon’s hand. Nick smiled at the both of them and was happy to see them on speaking terms again. He patted them both on the back and led John away from Simon so they would have a bit more time to cool off.

————

A few nights later after their show, the band was backstage once again trying to score girls. John and Simon honored their agreement and each of them were flirting with a different one. Nick, Andy and Roger kept their eye on the two of them just to make sure that they kept their word.

“So what do you say we get out of here and go back up to my room?” Simon said with a smirk and a perfectly arched eyebrow to the girl he had been flirting with all night.

She giggled at him, “I would love that….BUT….can we take him too?” She said as she nodded over to John.

Simon turned around to look at John who was still talking to another girl across the room, “Him? He seems to be quite occupied and besides, I want you all to myself,” Simon grinned an evil grin.

“I’ll not go unless I have you both,” she replied as she traced a finger down Simon’s cheek to his chest. Then she ran her hand down to his crotch and squeezed firmly, “Come on. The three of us could have some fun.”

The only thing Simon thought about that moment was his cock in her grip. He didn’t care of what she was asking of him. He wanted to grab John right at that moment and leave with them both.

“Uh…I’ll go talk to him then. Hold that thought,” Simon said eagerly as he practically ran over to John and placed a hand on his shoulder.

John turned around and carefully looked at Simon with a cocked eyebrow just in case Simon was about to start another fight.

“Mate, I’ve got a girl over there who wants to have some fun with us,” Simon said as he pulled John to the side, away from the girl he was talking to.

“Yeah? Well have fun,” John said, shrugging him off, not really understanding what Simon was trying to tell him.

“No, Johnny. She wants YOU TOO,” Simon said as he arched his eyebrow at the bassist.

John then figured out what Simon was getting at and he looked over towards the girl who was smiling mischievously at him across the room. He noticed that she was definitely hotter than the girl he was already talking to, so he took a moment to consider the idea. John then decided that a threesome could be a bit of fun, even if it was with Simon. He excused himself politely from the girl he had been talking to and went with Simon back over to the girl who requested his presence. The girl was not shy and without a word, pulled John into a slow burning kiss as Simon watched and licked his lips eagerly. Then she pulled away from John and turned to Simon and gave him the same lustful kiss.

After pulling back she smiled at them both, “Let’s get out of here then, boys.” She grinned.

They all three headed back to Simon’s hotel room and went inside and locked the door. She stood against the door staring at them both as they both looked at her. She pulled John into another kiss while Simon started removing her clothes. She took turns kissing them both as they got her naked and each got themselves naked and moved over to the bed. Simon ran his hands up and down her body while she continued to kiss John. They were both completely erect and ready for her after several minutes of passionate kissing.

She finally pulled away from them both and grinned an evil grin, “Now I want to see you two kiss..”

John and Simon looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing that this was going to head in that direction. Neither one of them had ever remotely thought about being sexual with one another, but they both were very ready for any action they could get.

Simon put his hand on the back of John’s neck and pulled him into a slow, smoldering kiss. John’s tongue met Simon’s and they felt a live wire running down their spines as they savored the moment. Simon then reached down to find John’s erection and took it in his hand and started stroking. John tossed his head back and slammed his eyes closed with a hiss. Simon leaned in and started kissing John’s neck and nibbling all around his ear. John reached down and started stroking Simon at the same time. They started kissing again as they found a rhythm together while stroking each other.

The girl moved to the side and watched the two men working each other into a frenzy. They had all but forgotten her as they were so caught up in each other. John let go of Simon’s cock and laid Simon down on the bed. He slowly kissed his way down Simon’s stomach and just above his erection. Simon hissed and looked down at John and threaded his fingers through John’s hair.

“Oh god yes,” he groaned as he closed his eyes and let his body feel John’s mouth on his stomach.

John then reached Simon’s cock and licked a line up the shaft. Simon twitched and cried out begging for more.

“Suck me, Johnny…Please..." he begged.

John eagerly obliged and took Simon into his mouth as he was bobbing up and down on his cock. Simon was thrusting in time underneath John’s mouth and feeling himself coming closer to orgasm.

“John…I-I’m about to come..fuuuck..." he whimpered as he warned the bassist.

John wasn’t exactly ready to taste Simon’s come just yet so he pulled off and started stroking Simon until he reached his breaking point. Simon shouted loudly as he came all over John’s hand and his own belly.

Simon panted and looked down at the mess he had made all over himself just to confirm what had really just happened. Then he looked up at John who was still lust filled and hard as a rock.

“My turn,” Simon said with an evil grin as he laid John down on the bed and started kissing his neck.

“Ohhhh fuck..” John groaned as he shut his eyes and let his body feel.

Simon made his way down to John’s weeping cock and took it in his mouth. He was no expert at giving a blowjob, but he wanted to satisfy John just as much as John had given to him.

“Yesss….feels so good, Charley,” John murmured. “I’m close…” he warned him.

Simon just continued sucking. Simon was much more daring and less cautious person than John was. He wanted to taste every bit of him as John was reaching climax.

“I’m gonna come, Simon!!” He warned again as he lightly tugged Simon’s hair off of him.

Simon pulled off of John for a split second and looked up at him with mischievous eyes, “Come then…” he grinned as he took John back into his mouth.

“HOLY FUCK!” John screamed as he thought it was incredibly hot that Simon wanted to taste him. He came in huge spurts as Simon eagerly swallowed every drop.

They both laid on the bed, still reeling from their orgasms and kissed each other softly. They weren’t even aware of the girl anymore, they were so into each other.

“Well that was really fucking hot!” She smirked towards them.

They both grinned at each other, practically ignoring her, “Yes I rather enjoyed it too,” Simon said as he never took his eyes off of John.

“Well you boys look like you don’t really need me anymore,” she laughed. She wasn’t offended in the least. She thought it was amazing that she had brought the two of them together and the show they had put on for her. She gathered her clothes and got dressed and left the two of them alone.

“Well that was incredibly unexpected,” John laughed towards Simon.

“Um, yeah. I’d say so!” Simon laughed in return.

John caressed the side of Simon’s face as he looked into his eyes, “So I guess no more fighting then, yeah?”

“Definitely no more fighting,” Simon agreed. “But I could definitely get used to this,” he grinned.

“Me too,” John said as he tried to smother a yawn.

“Tired?” Simon asked softly.

“You wore me out!” John laughed.

“Yes, I’m pretty knackered too,” Simon agreed with a small smile.

John laid his head on Simon’s chest as Simon put an arm around John and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

————-

The next few weeks of the tour, John and Simon had become inseparable. Backstage, they were all laughs and drinking and partying together. Simon even had his hand around John’s shoulder as they chatted up several girls together. The rest of the band thought it was a great relief that John and Simon were finally getting along like best mates. Little did they know that practically almost every night, John and Simon were having little experimental escapades in each others’ hotel rooms.

As Simon had his hand around John’s shoulder he whispered into his ear in his most seductive, low voice, “How about we go back to my room?”

Hearing Simon’s heated voice so close to his ear sent a chill down John’s spine. He stiffened at the prospect of spending yet another night in Simon’s room, exploring their new sexual relations.

“Let’s go then,” John said quickly as he yanked Simon by the arm so they could catch a taxi back to the hotel.

Nick noticed the entire interaction between them and looked at them with a curious raised eyebrow. He thought there was something suspicious going on, and he was going to find out about it one way or another.

They got back to Simon’s room and slammed the door shut as they kissed madly. Simon had John pinned against the wall and was tasting the salt on his on his neck as he licked a path up to his ear while John groaned with his eyes slammed shut. Simon reached down and started to rub John’s erection through his pants as he kissed him. John thrust his hips forward into Simon’s hand, begging for him not to stop.

“Take your clothes off,” Simon moaned as he continued to savor John’s neck.

John quickly obliged and then helped Simon off with his clothes too. They went over to the bed and laid down and kissed some more. They explored every curve of each others’ bodies with their hands as they both touched one another’s hard erections. So far the two men had only fooled around a bit, they had yet to have proper sex. Up until now, they both were a bit scared to go all the way together.

Simon sped up his strokes of John’s cock, tugging at him with a firm grasp around his shaft.

“I want your mouth on me...." John begged in urgent need.

Simon raised an eyebrow at John, he had him right where he wanted him, “You mean this mouth?” he teased the bassist a bit.

“You know damn well what I mean, suck me!” John groaned in sexual frustration.

Simon let go of John’s aching cock and traced a circle with his finger around his belly button, “Did you even say the magic word? Say it, and I’ll give you what you want.” He grinned an evil smile.

“Oh fuck…PLEASE...." John whined. “Please suck me, Simon..."

“That’s not the magic word,” Simon teased.

“WHAT? What the fuck is the bloody word then?” John said frantically as he started to ache with desire.

“I’m only teasing. I’ll give you what you want, Johnny. But then you have to give me what I want,” Simon smirked.

John didn’t care what Simon wanted in return, he just took him by the head and shoved him down to his cock. Simon laughed and took John into his mouth, sucking him deeply.

“Oh god yes....Fuck you feel so good...” John said as he thrashed his hips into Simon’s mouth.

Simon pulled off for a second, “Are you sure this is what you were wanting? I could have sworn you were asking for something else..” he teased.

“GODDAMMIT Charley!! Quit playing around and fucking suck my cock!” John demanded as he pushed Simon’s head back down.

Simon couldn’t help but laugh around John’s cock in his mouth. But then he got serious and pulled on John’s cock with his eager lips.

“I’m gonna….fuuuuuck...." John said before he could even warn Simon of his climax.

Simon swallowed every bit of John and then gave him one final lick and came back up to John’s face. They kissed briefly and then Simon looked at John with a smirk and reminded him, “Okay I gave you what you wanted. Now I get what I want!”

John was still panting through his orgasm as he raised an eyebrow curiously, “Um…what do you want?”

“I want to stuff my cock into that tight little ass of yours,” Simon grinned playfully.

“Uh…don’t you think we should talk about this more before taking that step?” John said, nervously.

Simon pouted, “You said you’d give me what I want!”

“Yes but I didn’t know it was going to be THAT!” John replied in somewhat of shock.

Simon sighed, “Fine. I won’t force you if you aren’t ready yet. But just to let you know, I’m ready to take the next step.”

“I’ll think about it, okay? I’m not saying no, I’m just a bit…well…scared,” John blushed. “I’ve heard it hurts!”

Simon rolled his eyes, “If it hurt that bad then why do so many gay men do it??” He said rationally.

“We aren’t even gay!” John reminded him.

“Could have fooled me,” Simon grinned as he took John’s hand and placed it on his hard cock that was ready for more attention. John continued to stroke Simon until he reached his own climax all over John’s hand.

——————

Simon and John continued their fooling around for several more weeks. Nick was growing more and more suspicious that something more was going on than John and Simon were letting on. He pulled John aside to interrogate him.

“What’s with you and Charley all of a sudden?” Nick asked.

John knew that Nick was starting to catch on, but he remained calm, “What do you mean?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Well at first you’re at each others’ throats and now I couldn’t pry you apart with a bloody crow bar!” Nick replied.

“You wanted us to make up, right? We made up,” John shrugged.

Nick narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. He’d known John since they were boys and knew John was deliberately hiding something from him and he was going to find out what it was.

“If you don’t tell me right now, you know I’ll just go ask Charley,” Nick smirked.

John’s eyes widened. He knew Simon’s big mouth and he would announce it to the entire world if he could.

“NO! Don’t do that!” John begged. “Fine, I’ll tell you but it has to be a secret.”

“Of course,” Nick replied calmly.

“Well…um…it’s like this…” John stammered.

Nick looked at him baffled, trying to figure out what John was trying to spit out of his mouth. He couldn’t even imagine what it could be.

“Simon and I are kind of fooling around,” John blushed as he looked at the floor. He couldn’t look Nick in the eye.

Nick’s eyes went wide. That was the last thing on earth he expected to come out of John’s mouth.

“WHAT?!?!” Nick said in shock.

“SHHHH!!” John said as he covered Nick’s mouth with his hand and looked around them to make sure no one else was listening. “You heard me. Keep your mouth shut!”

“You and CHARLEY??” Nick said again in shock.

“Nick, be quiet! If anyone finds out, the band is done for! Just keep this between us, okay?” He pleaded.

Nick was utterly gobsmacked. He just stared at John with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say next.

“How the bloody hell did this happen?” Nick asked.

“It just did. Now will you shut up about it. I told you what you wanted to know and I won’t tell you anymore!” John said firmly.

Just then, Simon came over to the two of them and casually put his arm around John’s waist. Nick looked down and couldn’t help but notice. He then thought of the two of them in an entirely new light.

“So what are we talking about, chaps?” Simon grinned.

“Um, nothing,” John stuttered. “We were just speaking about the show tonight.”

“It was bloody fantastic! The crowd was simply fabulous,” Simon agreed.

“Soooo any plans for after the show?” Nick smirked, deliberately teasing John.

That earned Nick a glare from John as if to tell him to keep his big mouth shut.

“Why do you ask? Are you offering me something, Nick?” Simon grinned a playful grin.

Nick choked on his own spit and covered his mouth with his hand to clear his throat as John looked at Nick with wide eyes as if to tell him to shut up.

“Umm….no reason,” Nick stammered. “I just thought maybe you were going to find some groupies to have your way with.”

“I wouldn’t need them if I had you, now would I?” Simon smirked as he deliberately teased Nick, not knowing what Nick already knew.

John elbowed Simon in the ribs and gave him a glare, “Leave Nick alone now, Charley. Can’t you see you’re making him feel awkward?”

“Um, yes. Very awkward. I think I’ll go see what Rog is up to,” Nick said as he fled the scene quickly.

Simon smiled at John, “Well that should keep him off our trail.”

“Uh…yeah,” John said nervously.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed. I’ll even let you come first,” Simon teased.

John rolled his eyes and followed Simon back to their hotel room.

——————-

Nights later as they were laying in bed after they were spent from their playtime, Simon and John were cuddling and kissing intermittently.

“Charley….well I’ve decided, I think I’m ready to take that next step,” John said hesitantly.

Simon’s eyes went wide as he looked at John with hope, “REALLY??”

“Yeah, but I’m really nervous and I want it to be just right. It’s sort of like losing my virginity all over again, yeah?” John replied.

“Well yeah for sure. We’ll take it very slow and it will be wonderful. I promise, Johnny,” he said as he pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehead softly.

“Do you even know what to do?” John asked awkwardly.

“Of course! Don’t tell me you haven’t shagged girls up the arse before!” He laughed.

“Actually I haven’t. I don’t know anything about it except it’s very tight there and I don’t want you to hurt me,” he worried.

Simon pulled John close into his arms, protectively. “I would never hurt you. You know that. We’ll just have to take it slow.”

“Okay,” John said nervously. “You’ll use lots of lube right??”

“Of course, you bloody wanker! You think I’m going to fuck you dry? That WOULD hurt!” Simon laughed.

John just blushed at the entire situation. He was nervous to take the next step, but he wanted to feel that connection with Simon. A way they've never been so intimately connected before. John didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was starting to develop feelings for Simon.

“I tell you what,” Simon spoke. “You just tell me when and we’ll try it. We’ll take our time and it will be fantastic! I promise!”

“Okay,” John said sheepishly.

—————

Simon was puttering around in his hotel room alone after their show. He ordered room service and then settled in with a good book when he heard a faint knock on the door. He got up to answer it and saw John on the other side.

“Hey!” Simon smiled, happy to see the bassist.

“Hey…” John replied nervously. “Can I come in?”

“Of course! Come in!” Simon said as he stepped aside to let John enter. “What are you doing here? I thought I saw you leave with a blonde awhile ago?”

“I did. But that’s just it. I couldn’t get into it with her. My mind was stuck on you,” John admitted.

“Really?” Simon asked curiously. “Why?”

“I want to take the next step….now…” John blushed as he looked at the floor.

Simon’s eyes went wide. That was the last thing he expected John to say when he showed up at his door at midnight. But he definitely wasn’t going to turn him away.

“I’m nervous, Simon. I have to admit,” John said, not meeting the singer’s gaze.

“Don’t be. You can trust me. I promise I would never hurt you,” Simon said as he put a finger under John’s chin to make him look at him. “How about this….how about we take a nice, long bath to get you relaxed, yeah?” He smiled.

John softly smiled back, “I’d like that.”

Simon led John to the bathroom and started running the water in the tub. While the tub was filling, they both engaged in a deep, passionate kiss while they were removing each others clothes. When the tub was full enough, Simon turned off the taps and got into the tub first. He spread his legs open and patted the water between them to invite John into the tub.

“Come on. Come sit between my legs and rest your back against my chest. If you’re lucky, I’ll even wash you all over,” he grinned mischievously. 

John smiled softly and nestled his way between Simon’s legs. He leaned back against Simon’s chest and sighed. The water was warm and Simon’s arms were wrapped around his body, holding him protectively. Simon took the sponge and started washing John’s chest and around his collarbone, slowly and seductively. He rinsed him off and then started washing his cock, which was getting quite hard by then. Simon put the sponge to the side and reached around John and started stroking John’s cock.

“Oh god,” John groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Simon’s shoulder. “You always feel so good.”

“Relax, Johnny. After our bath, I’ll make you feel even better,” he whispered into John’s ear.

John suddenly got goosebumps all over his body from the slow, seductive husky voice in his ear. He was aware that he felt a certain something for Simon and this very intimate moment made him feel safe and protected.

They sat in the water a little while longer as Simon ran his hands all over John’s body and then Simon whispered in his ear again, “Come on. Let’s get out now. I want to take you to my bed.”

John groaned in pleasure at the prospect of what was to come. He was still a little nervous, but he felt so safe with Simon that he knew the singer would make this experience amazing for him.

They got out of the tub and dried off thoroughly and Simon took John’s hand and led him over to the bed. They started kissing and running their hands all over each other as both of their cocks stood erect. Simon reached a hand down and started stroking John with long, slow strokes. John slammed his eyes closed and hissed at the feeling of Simon’s grip.

“Look at me,” Simon demanded softly.

John opened his eyes and looked directly into Simon’s smoldering blue eyes. At that moment he realized what he had suspected all along - he was in love with Simon Le Bon.

“Are you ready?” Simon carefully asked.

All John could do was nod. He wanted to feel Simon inside of him so bad. He wanted to feel a connection to him that he had never experienced before. He wanted to make love to the man that he had feelings for.

Simon had the encounter all ready planned out and had bought some lube and condoms for whenever John decided he was ready. He got up to retrieve the items and then came back to the bed.

“You’re gonna love it Johnny, just relax,” Simon whispered as he kissed his way down John’s body.

John closed his eyes and felt the tingling of Simon’s lips all around his cock. Then he felt the warm wetness surround his cock as Simon took him into his mouth. He hissed and lifted his hips up to meet Simon’s mouth. Simon flipped open the cap on the lube and spread it on a finger. He slowly slid it in and out inside of John.

“Ohhh god, that feels good,” John groaned, eyes still closed and just letting himself feel.

Simon stretched him a bit and then stuck in a second finger. It was a bit tighter than the first, but John still enjoyed the slow, seductive way that Simon was fingering him. Simon alternated between taking John in his mouth and stroking him. He wanted him to feel the ultimate pleasure as he took his time stretching him open.

“Okay. I think you’re ready. I’m just gonna take it slow,” Simon said softly. Simon rolled on the condom and then grabbed John by the wrist. He placed John’s hand around his own cock, “Stroke yourself for me. It will feel better that way.”

John did as he was told and was giving himself long, slow strokes as Simon positioned himself between John’s legs. Simon slowly pressed his cock inside of John, feeling the tightness of John’s virgin ass.

“Fuck…..Charley!” John whimpered in a bit of discomfort.

“Shhh…keep stroking yourself. It gets better,” Simon reassured him.

Simon slid in inch by inch as John gritted his teeth and took Simon’s hard erection into his tight ass. Simon finally got it all the way in and John was practically panting on how uncomfortable, yet arousing that was.

Simon said softly, “Are you okay?”

John just nodded as he continued to stroke himself. Simon had been right, after the initial pain, it was feeling quite good to have Simon’s cock fully seated inside of him.

Simon started thrusting slowly in and out as he leaned down, propping himself up on his forearms and kissing John at the same time. John’s weeping cock was getting friction between them and his ass was feeling nothing but pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked again, with concern.

“Yes…feels good..” John groaned as he wrapped his arms around Simon.

Simon sped up his thrusts. He was drilling into John at a fairly good pace when he rammed against John’s prostate.

“HOLY FUCK!” John screamed out in pleasure and arched his back.

Simon smirked, knowing that he had hit John’s sweet spot and he angled himself so that he could nail it again and again. He picked up the pace and was slamming into John as you could hear their skin slapping together.

“Charley..,.Oh god. Fuck me….oh fuck.." John screamed out as Simon was drilling into his ass.

Simon was panting from the intense workout he was getting and sweat was forming on his brow, but he continued to slam into John’s ass, “Fuck Johnny…I can’t last..” he whined.

“Come inside me, Charley...Please..." John begged.

That’s all Simon needed to hear as he let out a shout and climaxed inside John’s ass. He kept slamming into John until he was completely spent and flaccid again. As he pulled out slowly, John hissed at their parting. 

Simon collapsed on the bed next to John, completely out of breath but managed to ask one more time, “Are you okay?” He said as he turned his head to look at John.

“Oh god yes! That was amazing! Please finish me off!” John begged.

Simon gripped John’s cock and started stroking him hard and fast to get John to his orgasm. John came hard in long spurts all over Simon’s hand as he screamed out in pleasure.

Simon grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped off his hand and John’s belly. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash bin. He then came back to John and grabbed him into his arms, protectively. “Thank you, Johnny. That was really amazing,” Simon said as he pulled John into a brief, passionate kiss.

“I rather enjoyed it too,” John grinned. He knew they would definitely be doing more of that in the future.

“You wore me out,” Simon yawned. “Can we turn out the lights?”

“Of course,” John said as he kissed Simon one more time and then they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

——————-

The next day, John’s mind was completely preoccupied of the events that had happened the night before. All he could think about was how intimate it was and how caring and gentle Simon had been with him. He smiled to himself as he thought about his deep feelings he was starting to feel for Simon. 

The band had a soundcheck before the show and John went over and whispered into Simon’s ear, “I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

Simon grinned like a naughty schoolboy, “Me neither.”

“Shall we have a repeat performance after the show tonight?” John grinned, devilishly.

“I can’t say I would mind that!” Simon laughed.

The band continued on with their soundcheck and John and Simon acted professionally as nothing had happened, so no one would know what they had done.

After the show, everyone was backstage and there was a meet and greet going on. The entire band was shaking hands with fans, taking photos and signing autographs. John was polite to the fans, but all he could think about was getting fucked by Simon after all of this was over. It was almost torture for him to stand there and play nice to everyone as he thought about Simon’s cock firmly in his ass. After John had met all of the fans that were gathered backstage, he looked around the crowd to find Simon. Then he spied Simon chatting up a girl with an arm around her waist. John’s heart sank. He knew Simon didn’t belong to him, but jealousy was bubbling up inside him as he watched Simon flirt with the girl.

After awhile John walked over to Simon and the girl and gently tugged Simon by the arm, “Charley, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Excuse me, love,” Simon smiled to the girl and then turned to John. “What is it?”

“I thought we were going to…..you know…try it again,” John said in a hushed tone.

“Oh….I forgot. Can it be another night, Johnny? I really want to get between her legs,” Simon grinned an evil grin.

John’s face paled. He had opened himself up in the most intimate way to Simon and Simon was just going to blow him off like another one of his many conquests.

“Are you kidding me?? So I’m just another shag to you?” John quietly shouted to Simon.

“No of course not! It’s just I can have you any time, I’ll only see her tonight,” Simon said, evenly.

John’s eyes widened and his face flushed red with anger. He hauled his hand back and slapped Simon across the face.

Simon reached his hand up to his cheek with a glare, “Bloody hell! What was that for??”

“Because you think I’m so easy that you can have me any time you want???” John said, angrily. “Did last night mean nothing to you? Because it certainly meant a hell of a lot to me!”

“Of course it did, John, but Christ, it’s not like we’re dating!” Simon fired back.

The look of contempt on John’s face almost startled Simon. John spoke no more words and huffed out of the room to go back to his hotel room, alone. Simon just watched him leave and wondered if he had really done something wrong. He couldn’t figure out why John was so upset, they were only having fun together and they saw each other every day and had plenty of time for sex. Simon sighed at having to leave the girl behind and decided the right thing to do would be to follow John and clear the air.

Simon reached John’s room and knocked on the door, “Johnny it’s me. Let me in.”

“GO AWAY!” John screamed from the other side.

“No, John. Let’s talk about this. Apparently I’m confused at the issue here,” Simon explained through the door.

John stubbornly unlocked the door and glared at Simon in the hallway. Simon just pushed past John, forcing himself into the room.

“Now what is up with you? Why have you got your knickers in a twist?” Simon asked.

“Are you really that thick in the head??” John fired back, angrily.

“Apparently I am. Please tell me what I did wrong!”

“Last night I opened my mind and body to you and you’re blowing me off like I’m just another bloody groupie!”

“Is that what you think? That’s not true, Johnny. I just thought we were having a bit of fun is all,” Simon explained.

“Fun?? What happened to the guy who was so intimate and caring last night? Why is he acting like a total ASS!” John spat.

Simon ran his fingers through his own hair to calm himself down. He sighed and lowered his voice, “John, last night was amazing. I’ll always have that memory with you and I can’t wait until we do it again, but why are you making such a big deal out of it?”

“Because I fucking love you, you fucking bastard!!” John finally admitted.

Simon was taken aback. His mouth dropped open and for once in his life, he was actually left speechless. He didn’t even know how to respond to John’s admission.

“I’m in love with you! I’m in love with the guy who carefully washed me in the bathtub and took his time to make sure I wasn’t hurting when we finally took the next step. I guess I’m a bloody fool for thinking you remotely felt anything back,” John said as he started pacing the room

“Um….I had no idea…..If you would have just been honest with me, we could have talked about this.” Simon said as he watched John pace back and forth.

John was terrified to know the answer, but he had to ask, “And how do you feel about me?”

Simon didn’t want to hurt John in any way so he carefully thought of the correct thing to say, “I care for you a lot. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have been so cautious with you last night.”

John huffed at Simon as he looked him dead in the eye, “Fine then! You don’t have feelings for me then. I’m just a lovesick fool who was daft enough to think last night meant anything, yeah?”

“You’re hardly a fool, John. I just didn’t know how you felt or I would have been more sensitive to your feelings,” Simon explained.

“Well now you know. And now you can leave!” John said, opening the door for Simon.

“Please don’t kick me out! I think we have a lot more to discuss,” Simon pleaded.

“Just go! I need to process this right now. All of the intimacy we’ve been sharing and the final step we took last night….well, I guess I was foolish enough to think you would feel the same. I was so sure that this was right, I even told Nick about us!” John admitted.

Simon looked at him with wide eyes that another one of the band members knew of their little trysts but Simon decided to honor John’s wishes and left so that John could think about everything that had happened. He went back to his own hotel room and was still completely baffled at John’s admission. When did things get so complicated? Simon just assumed they were friends with benefits and nothing more.

——————-

The next day, the band rode the tour bus to their next destination. John and Nick were in the back of the bus in a tiny room with a couch, and John was confiding in his best friend as to what happened as they sat next to each other.

“So I told him I was in love with him and he just walks away!” John said, angrily.

Nick sighed worriedly, “I knew this would happen. Not that I don’t care about your feelings, John, but what about the band?”

“The band will be fine. It’s just going to be so bloody hard to be around him every day knowing that I just want him to myself and I can’t have him,” John sighed as he sadly looked down at the floor.

“Maybe I can talk to Charley. Obviously I can’t make him feel for you like you do for him, but maybe he needs to hear that he should be more sensitive to your feelings,” Nick said as he put a worried hand on John’s shoulder.

“No, don’t. You’ll only make it worse. He’s a blunt bastard and he’ll only get pissed off if you confront him in that way. You know him,” John sighed.

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Nick relented.

Just then Simon entered the tiny room in the back of the bus where Nick and John had been talking. He looked a bit nervous as he spoke to John, “Um, Johnny? Can I talk to you a minute alone?”

“I guess…”

Nick knew that was his cue to leave so he just gave John one last sympathetic smile and left the two of them alone. Simon took Nick’s place and sat down next to John on the couch as he curled a leg underneath himself to look directly at John.

“Hey, mate. I’m really sorry about how things turned out. I was a right ass, and I should have been more sensitive. I was just caught off guard, yeah? I had no idea what you were feeling,” Simon explained.

“It’s ok. I guess I should have spoken up sooner. And I guess I shouldn’t have assumed that you were feeling the same way,” John spoke softly.

“Well it’s not that I don’t have feelings for you. You’re not just another shag to me, John. I just….I’m not ready to call it love,” Simon admitted.

“Yeah I know,” John sighed. “It’s okay, Simon. I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

“The guilt is consuming me though. I feel terrible about this,” Simon said softly as he swept a bit of John’s hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

“Don’t feel bad. You can’t just manufacture feelings. I’ll be ok. Can you just leave me alone now?”

“Yeah okay. But if you wanna talk, you know where I am, yeah?”

Simon left the room and John was left to himself to think. Simon went to join the rest of the band up at the front of the bus. Andy and Roger were completely oblivious to what was going on, but Nick knew and shot Simon a sympathetic look.

“Hey, mate! We’re just getting ready to play some poker if you’re in!” Andy smiled at Simon.

“Nah, I’m just going to go to my bunk and read for a bit. Maybe I’ll join you later,” Simon replied.

He walked to the middle of the bus and tucked himself into his own tiny bunk each band member had and turned on the small light that was above his head so he could read. He read a couple pages but realized he couldn’t focus. He was too busy thinking about this dilemma that he was caught up in. He shut the book and put it aside as he closed his eyes just to rest for a bit. A few minutes later, John leaned down to the bunk and touched Simon softly on the shoulder. Simon was facing away from John towards the wall of the bus, but twisted his body to look at the bassist.

“Hey, can I lay with you?” John asked.

“Um yeah, if you can fit,” Simon chuckled.

Luckily John was skinny enough to snuggle around Simon’s body and he put an arm around the singer as he swiftly closed the privacy curtain to the bunk so no one could see them. John buried his head in Simon’s shoulder and inhaled the singer’s scent with a smile.

“You smell so good..”

Simon felt a bit awkward with John laying behind him knowing how John felt. He really didn’t know what to say or do to in response to the bassist. John ran a hand down Simon’s stomach and grabbed his crotch and started rubbing it through Simon’s pants.

Simon batted John’s hand away, “You know we can’t do this here! What about the others??”

“Sod em! They’re gonna find out sooner or later anyway,” John said as he put his hand back on Simon’s cock and started rubbing again.

Simon grabbed John’s hand by the wrist and firmly pulled it off of his cock, “No John! When they find out, we’ll tell them. They aren’t going to find out by catching us in the act!”

John was affronted by Simon’s refusal, “So now you’re refusing to even have sex with me??”

“Of course not, you wanker! But not in a bunk bed on the bloody bus!” Simon replied.

“Fine. Have it your way then. But don’t come knocking on my hotel room later!” John said as he got up to leave.

“John, you’re being completely irrational! We just have to be careful until the others know, you know that! Don’t shut me out, I don’t want that!” Simon begged in a loud whisper.

“Sure you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t be refusing me. Fuck off, Charley,” John said as he stormed back to the back of the bus.

Simon groaned and threw his arm over his face as he covered his eyes with his elbow. He didn’t know how to handle John’s neediness anymore and struggled to figure out a way to deal with the bassist.

——————

A few nights later, the band was having a meet and greet backstage. Simon was signing a few autographs and taking pictures with fans when he witnessed John and another man slip discreetly into a closet across the room. He was distracted by the thoughts of what they were up to while he tried to keep his mind on meeting the fans. About 10 minutes later, John and the man slipped back out of the closet quietly and Simon noticed John’s button to his pants was accidentally left undone. His eyes widened at the sight and he felt a huge pang of jealousy bubbling up under his solar plexus.

Simon quickly hurried over to John and grabbed him by the arm, “What are you doing?”

John looked at him in confusion, “Meeting the fans?” he replied.

Simon frowned at John and whispered quietly, “I saw you! You went into the closet with another man!” 

“Yeah? So?” John replied evenly.

Simon then yanked John by the arm out of the meeting room and into the hallway. He grabbed John with both hands by the shirt and glared at him, “There are no other men that get to fuck you!” he said, jealously.

“I didn’t fuck him!” John said as he raised his hands to surrender. “It was just a quick blowjob, nothing more. Why? We aren’t dating, right? You don’t even love me!”

Simon realized at that moment he had more feelings for John than he knew. The jealousy of another man’s mouth on John’s cock about sent him over the edge. He pulled John in for a blistering, possessive kiss.

“Fine. I love you! Are you happy now??” Simon admitted. “No other man gets to touch you but me!”

John smiled a slow burning, sexy smile and looked at Simon who was clearly pouting, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous. And I love you too.”

Simon sighed and let go of John. He looked down at the floor an begun to pace a bit. Then he stopped and looked pointedly at John, “What are we gonna do??”

“About what?” John questioned.

“You and I! We can’t have two members of Duran Duran in love with each other! We’re supposed to be single and flirting with girls, and STRAIGHT!” Simon reminded him.

“Charley, you took drama at university. I’m quite sure you’ll be able to act normal around the others,” John snickered.

“It’s not funny! What if the papers find out! Our band will be done for!” Simon said, worriedly.

“Sod em. No one believes the lies they print anyway! We’ll just keep this our little secret for now and no one has to know anything,” John said as he put his arms around Simon’s shoulders and pulled him in for a long kiss. “I want you..” John whispered.

Simon sighed. He wanted John too but he was nervous about what it meant for the band. John could feel the anxiety radiating from Simon’s body. He softly took his hand into his own.

“Come on. Let’s go back to my room and you can show me how much you love me,” John smiled.

Simon begun to calm down at the thought of being intimate with John. He sighed and they both went into the night to head to the hotel where they could consummate their newfound love for each other.


End file.
